Critical limb ischemia (also referred to as “CLI”) is a severe obstruction of the arteries in the extremities of the body, often the lower extremities including the leg, that results in a significantly reduced blood-flow. CLI can result in severe pain, skin ulcers or sores and, if left untreated, may result in amputation of the affected limb. CLI is unlikely to improve on its own and therefore often requires intervention from a medical professional.
Various bioactive agents and biologic materials such as cells, including stem cells, are currently being researched and used to treat CLI. In some of these treatments, a series of injections are made along the length of the patient's limb. Due to limited perfusion of the bioactive agent and/or biologic material, a large number of injections are often required to sufficiently spread the bioactive agent and/or biologic material throughout the tissue of the limb.
There exists a need for needle arrangements and associated methods that can deliver bioactive agents and/or biologic materials into an extended volume of tissue in a patient. Similarly, there exists a need for needle arrangements and associated methods that can sufficiently perfuse bioactive agents and/or biologic materials into tissue.